For Her Love
by Naanaami
Summary: Civil war-era fic: When Miroku goes off to war, Sango finally realizes how much he really means to her. Will tragedy tear them apart?


For Her Love  
  
Author's notes – Hiya! Nikkou-chan started a fanfic contest recently, so I thought it'd be fun to write a fanfic with those guidelines! I thought I'd do a fanfic about Sango and Miroku living in the South during the Civil War. As a recap on the Civil War for those who don't know or don't remember, I'll put a two or three-sentence summary! The Civil War was in the US from 1861 to 1865, and it was called the War Between the States. It was caused by disagreements over tons of things between the North and South, like the enslavement of African-Americans. The South wanted to be its own country, but the North won, so the US is still together today, and it was the bloodiest battle in US History. Anyway, back to the sides...the North was really well equipped, and the South was full of plantations. All diary entries are from Sango's POV, and letters are from Miroku, Kohaku, Sango, or Kagome. Okay, on to the fic!  
  
Spring 1861 Dear Diary,  
It's been such a strange day today. There has been talk of war for weeks, and it seems like everyone is ready to leave and fight for what they believe in. Kohaku and Father already have their bags packed, like they expect war is coming any day now. I'd love to go myself, but no one will even consider me going – because I'm a girl...it shouldn't even matter! Father trained me to defend myself, and I should be able to go and support my cause. But no, I have to stay back here and take care of the plantation whenever everyone leaves. Life is so unfair!  
It's springtime here at the plantation, and everything is so nice out. There's a cool breeze, flowers are everywhere, and everyone seems to be in good spirits. Spring's my favorite time of year. It's when I was born, when this house was built...and when Mother died. I still miss her, but Kohaku barely remembers her...he was little more than a baby when she died. This room, the loft that I'm sitting in, reminds me of her. She used to spend hours up here, like I do now, quilting and teaching me how to weave and quilt and other ladylike things.  
Mary, one of our only slaves, fixed up a marvelous dinner tonight. Kagome and Inuyasha came over to share it with us. Afterwards, Kagome and I rode out to the old oak and talked for a while. It turns out that she and Inuyasha are getting engaged! She asked me to be the maid of honor, and of course I accepted! She said that when war starts, Inuyasha is going to fight. She worries about him, but Inuyasha can take care of himself. Inuyasha treats me like his sister, and I like him a lot, despite his often- rude attitude. Of course, I like him like a brother; Kagome would kill me if I were in love with him!  
After she finished talking about Inuyasha, she asked me whom I liked. Honestly, I don't know if I like anyone. Kagome teased me about Miroku, but he's such a jerk! Sure, he's charming and all, but he gropes me every single time I try to have a decent conversation with him. Kagome says he likes me, but I don't know if I even care. He annoys me so much, and he flirts with everyone except me...maybe he doesn't like me after all. After I told Kagome that, she just laughed, and said that I'm in love with Miroku. How is that possible? I'm not...am I? I'm too tired to write more, so I'm going to bed now. Good night, dear diary.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I can't believe it, but I guess I have to. War has officially started. A fort was fired upon last night, and now almost everyone is leaving! Some, like Father and Kohaku, left early this morning so that they could get to the capital faster, but some, like Miroku, waited until much, much later. Inuyasha left with my family, and Kagome was very upset. It was all I could do to keep her from going hysterical. Finally, I reassured her with the fact that Inuyasha, Father, and Kohaku would watch out for each other. However, I can't keep from worrying about them. What if they die, and never return? Mary tells me that they'll all be fine, and the war will be over soon.  
It's so lonely here, now that everyone's gone but the other slaves and I. We only have one horse left, mine. Many of our neighbors had no horse, so Father lent some to them. However, I didn't want him to take Kirara, and so he didn't. Though planting season has started, I doubt any crops will actually grow. There's almost nobody to harvest them, but we'll try and get what we can. Kagome said she'll come over tomorrow and we can play card games and things. Her mother and little brother are still at home; her father left them when Sota was little. I'm so grateful that Kagome is here; without her, I'd be stuck with those old hens who live down the road who do nothing but gossip.  
When I had heard that Miroku was going to fight in the war, I was surprised. Sure, he was the right age and probably pretty skilled at riding horses and shooting, but I thought he only liked having a girl to chase. Obviously, there won't be any where he's going. Also, the way he left surprised me. Before leaving, he knocked on my door, wanting to tell me goodbye. I wasn't in the greatest mood, so I snapped at him, asking if he said this to every girl he ever flirted with. Here's what he said: "No, I just came by to say that I'll miss you more than anyone else." Then, he left. What was that supposed to mean? Does he actually like me? Why would he? And why do I miss him...even though he's been gone for less than an hour? If Kagome ever reads this, I'm dead! Good night, dear diary.  
  
Summer 1861 Dear Sister,  
We're all at the training camp now, and have been for about a week. We're going into battle soon enough, so the commander has given us a day off. Father says he misses you and Inuyasha says to tell Kagome that he loves her. Everyone else around here seems to be sleeping, except for Miroku, who's writing on something or other. I'm too full of energy to sleep, so I thought I'd give ya an update!  
Training's been way rough, and everyone goes to bed tired. I haven't really met anyone yet, but I've seen several people my age and even a couple of people younger than I am! They look like ghosts, barely speaking to anyone. The commander's nice, provided that we're not training. He doesn't go easy on anyone, not even kids younger than me. If they complain once, he yells at them, and we all miss supper. Lots of us have lost tons of weight because of the lack of food and exercise we're getting. The food here is so bad that even Kagome's burnt...stuff...is better than this!  
By the way, how is Kagome, and Mary, and everyone else in town? I'm sure you've got it better than us...more than once, I've wanted to be home helping you out. Everyone else seems to be the same way, but once battles start, more people will like it here. Don't tell anyone, but I'm scared. I don't want to kill anyone, and I'm afraid...afraid of dying. Some people here are bragging about how they'll sacrifice their life for the South, but I'm not one of them. Personally, I'd rather be home than anywhere else.  
Oh, well. Too late now. Say hi to everyone for me, put extra flowers on Mother's grave, and take care of yourself. War will be over before you know it!  
Love, Kohaku  
  
Dear Brother,  
I was so happy to get your letter. I miss you and Father so much, and it's so empty here! Kagome and I alternate living at her and my houses, so we don't get so lonely. Because there's nobody to cook for but us, we spend most of our days riding horses, or sitting and talking, or swimming in the pond now that the weather's warm enough. Some of our crops look well, but others are fading. Many of the slaves stay in their own houses, instead of working in the fields. I can hardly blame them. It is so hot outside that everyone is starving for relief.  
Though the market wasn't as full as usual, I saw some candy on sale, and bought it. I'll save it for you until you get back. The South is paying everyone whose relatives or fiancées are in the war, so I have a steady income coming in. Mother's grave looks beautiful, and the flowers I planted in the spring are in full bloom. Sota's growing up fast, and loves swimming in the pond, like you once were. He's like a fish in water, and stays there from dawn until dusk. He reminds me so much of you.  
The other women in town, or "hens" as I've come to call them, are faring as well. They've actually done something useful, making quilts and things for you when winter comes. It's going to be pretty cold wherever you are, so maybe I might even try to contribute something. Kagome says she has something planned, but she won't tell me what.  
Tell Father I love him. I miss you so much, and stay safe! You should come home as soon as you can!  
Love, Sango.  
  
Fall 1861 Dear Diary,  
It's the fall now. We've harvested what we can, but I doubt that it will be worth anything except to us. Sota's grown since the war started six months ago, and everyone else is doing fine. Bright leaves are everywhere, and the trees are all looking bare. Kirara has already grown a thick winter coat, and cool breezes are heading in to stay for a while. Everyone in town has been working to get a wagon together with supplies for the soldiers that are working so hard. We finally finished it, and Kagome and I got to take it to them. Poor Kirara was so tired after that!  
You wouldn't believe how happy the soldiers were to see us! They all looked so thin and tired, like they hadn't ate or slept in a long time. Some of the people in the front of the crowd were Kohaku, Father, Miroku, and Inuyasha! Kagome and I quickly tied Kirara up and ran to them. There were hugs all around, even from some of the soldiers I hardly knew, or people I didn't know at all. Even Miroku got a hug, though I smacked him after he groped me for what must be the five millionth time. Everyone else just laughed, including Kagome. Luckily, there was enough of everything to go around, and everyone was happy. Kagome and I went home happy to know that all was well.  
Now, I know why some guys called my name that I didn't even know. Kohaku reads my letters aloud. Most soldiers don't get any mail, so those that do offer to read it, so they get some idea of what's going on back home. Now that I know, I'm trying my best not to put anything too personal in there. Kohaku assures me that he'll leave out any parts that are too personal, but I'm not sure I trust him.  
Kagome and I are even better friends since we see each other every day. We're almost like sisters now, and we're now actually helping with the quilting and things. The older women were happy to have us there, and maybe they're not so bad after all. Good night, dear diary.  
  
Winter 1862 Dear Sango,  
I doubt that you'll give an actual response to my letter, but it's better than my mother. She burns every letter I send her, just like she said she would. I have a favor to ask: Could you check on Mother for me? I'm sure she's fine, but she's all alone, and doubtless would want someone to talk to. I would be indebted to you.  
We're all okay over here. Inuyasha and your father are soldiers, but Kohaku and I are medical attendants. Kohaku is relieved that he doesn't have to fight, and I'm just happy to have a job. I miss being able to see your sweet rear face every day. We've gone into a couple of extremely minor battles, but nothing serious. The worst injury so far is a broken leg or gunshot wound in the arm, nothing life-threatening, I hope you're happy to hear. Supplies aren't great, and it's very cold up here, but the quilts are very useful, and everyone is thankful to have them.  
There are rumors of a major battle beginning in a few days. Pray that all return safely, andI hope that you and Kagome are well.  
Love, Miroku  
  
Dear Diary,  
I got Miroku's letter today. It made me happy to get a letter from him. Maybe I do like him, after all. I checked on his mother for him, and just sent a letter back. She was a sweet old lady, and happy for some company. She said that though she hated Miroku being in battle, and burned all of his letters, she missed him a lot. She also told me that he only wanted to fight in the war because of a girl he liked. She said he had fallen in love, but she didn't love him back. Also, he wanted to fight the war for her.  
When I got back from her home, Kagome and I talked about stuff. When I told her about what she said, Kagome said that she knew whom Miroku and his mother had been talking about. I didn't know, so I asked her. Kagome grinned, and replied, "You, of course!" He did this...for me? All of it? I don't believe it...but I want to believe that it's true...that he loves me...that he's thinking of me now. I want to love him. I do, but does he love me back?  
Winter is bitingly cold. Kagome and I have taken to moving the furniture near a roaring fire, thick blankets wrapped around us while we drink hot chocolate and talk. I worry about Father and everyone else out there in the cold. I hope they haven't had a casualty yet. Because I bet that every person in the war has a family or girlfriend back at home, who is praying for his return. I want everyone to go home safely, but I know that that is not possible. After all, this is war. Good night, dear diary.  
  
Spring 1862 Dear Brother,  
I hope that you're doing well. Spring is here again, and the fields are growing once again as well. Everything here is looking up now that spring is back again, and everyone looks a little happier, but they want the war to be over, for good. We're planning on sending another package with some things for everyone, but Kagome and I can't deliver it because we've already sent one. Sorry about that, but I thought I'd send you some dried flowers – they're forget-me-nots, Mother's favorite. I hope you like them – they came out last week, blue and beautiful.  
Now that supplies and things are running out, we don't have time to do nothing all day. Everyone in town has volunteered to help with the planting of crops, so we're growing a little of everything this year. This way, we'll have enough food to last us a while, once it's harvested, anyway. The remaining slaves that haven't run off have volunteered their vegetable gardens, so we'll grow those, too. Everyone seems to be even closer since the war's started. I guess that's what war does. It's kind of nice, actually; knowing that your neighbors will happily help you with anything you need. When you get back, you'll be surprised at how many people here I know well. Most of them now are good friends, and we're like one big family.  
Kagome and I went to the market for the first time in quite a while. It surprised me how many men were there that hadn't joined the army, since most of the people in town were either old enough to have grandchildren, or newlyweds. There are only a few men left in town, and they are too feeble to go anywhere. It seems like business is booming once again, as the shelves and taverns in town are stocked to capacity. Luckily, everything's very inexpensive, so we have plenty of food now. I hope you are faring as well as we are. Tell the men that I am praying for their safety, and I hope that everyone gets back home safely.  
Love, Sango  
  
Dear Sister,  
Everyone is happy that it's spring, and it's like their energy returned with the sun. Everyone is up and around. A battle is coming up, but nobody seems to care. Thanks for the flowers; the guys appreciate you praying for them. Father and I miss you a lot, and want to get home as soon as we can. The winter seemed pretty short, since we were all so busy getting supplies together and things like that. There was a town nearby, so we have plenty of supplies, enough to last us until summer comes. I've become very good at being a medic, with Miroku's help.  
Though nobody else seems worried, the captain is worried about the most recent turn of events. It seems like several groups of fighters in the North have joined together, outnumbering us 3 to 1. They won't reach us for another month or so, but I'm scared of fighting, and I worry for everyone here. We've been together for so long we're like brothers. I don't want any of them to die, but I know that some will. Pray for us, and hope that all of us come home safely.  
Love, Kohaku  
  
Summer 1862 Dear Sango,  
The troops from the other side reached camp about a week ago. We were prepared, though, and we were evenly matched. A day or two of fighting ensued, and then they fled, their numbers a tenth of what they started with. Everyone was happy for our victory, and we all got some decent sleep and food for once.  
However, we had out first deaths in this war. We should be grateful that all of us lasted this long, but we're too busy mourning. Their wives and families have already gotten letters delivered on their passing, and one of them lives near you. I feel so bad for their families, but I'm happy to report that your family, Inuyasha, and I are fine. I apologize for not writing sooner, but the hospital tent has been extremely crowded all week with gunshot wound victims and other wounded people. We all miss you, but it seems that this "short" war has dragged on much longer than expected. I hope that we can get home before the year ends, but that is unlikely. I hope you are doing well, and Inuyasha wonders how Kagome is. Love, Miroku  
  
Dear Miroku,  
I heard about the tragedy. His wife is inconsolable, and now she just sits around, never talking, just staring out in space and bursting into tears every now and then. I feel so sorry for her, but I'm very glad that it's not my family or friends who died. I'm glad that you and everyone else is safe. Sota worries about you, and he wants everyone to return home soon. He doesn't understand why none of you are home, and it upsets him when we say that you can't come home now.  
Expect to have another wagon with supplies for you. I'm hardly ever at home any more, what with how busy I've been with helping the other women make things for the wagon. No more fun and games for us, as we're working on the crops, and work hard all day. We barely have time to talk any more, and we can only talk on Sundays, when we don't have to work. I honestly doubt that the war will end any time soon, as it still seems to be going strong. Send my family my love, and tell Inuyasha that Kagome is fine. Sango  
  
Fall 1862 Dear Diary,  
It is the fall now, and the first of the deserters have come to town. Apparently, Miroku and the others are only stationed a few days' ride away, so their cowardly comrades all fled here. More people are dying in battles, and the cowards would rather save themselves than die for their country. Not that I blame them, but they signed up knowing that they probably would die. What's the point of running away at the smallest sign of battle or endangerment? I want to go over there and give them a piece of my mind, but Kagome keeps stopping me. She said she went over there once, and it was horrible. She went over to talk to them, but they barely listened. They were so tired – they had ridden for miles and miles without stopping for a break or rest. The horses fled to the soldier's camp, but they set up camp at the outskirts of town. Everything looks so raggedy – their clothes, tents, and even blankets. Kagome wanted to bring them something, but they tried to attack her – like animals. It was like they had gone insane. Their eyes were haunted, like they had seen hundreds die, which they had. Everyone is too scared to go close, even the soldiers that wanted to bring them back. They barely leave camp, except to steal from us. Of course, we're too scared to do anything about it, but I'm sick of them stealing my food. Tonight, I'm on guard here, and I'm keeping a gun with me. I don't want to use, and I won't, but if they dare come here, my gun won't miss by much. Maybe instead of me fearing them, they'll fear me. I could just hear Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kohaku laughing at the picture: Me sitting in a rocking chair, a blanket over me, a gun held close to me. Oh, I miss everyone so much. Good night, dear diary.  
  
Winter 1863 Dear Diary,  
It is winter now, and the harvesting is all over. We actually got some crops, and most deserters have either returned home, or returned to fight once more. Everything seems to be calming down, but today, something very frightening happened. I was simply giving Kirara some lunch, and entertaining Souta; Kagome had gone out for a few hours to go to the market and get some food for the both of us before it closed for the winter. Then, I saw a man enter the town. He was wearing a military uniform, and held a small slip of paper in his hand. I knew what that meant. A person like him came in about half a year ago – to tell Mrs. Beckman of her fiancée's death.  
I ushered Souta inside, and I realized with dread that he was headed to my house! I steeled myself, and opened the door. He looked flustered. "Um, Miss? Do you know where a Miss Kagome Higurashi lives?" I sent Souta over to get him some tea, and told him I'd go get her. I saddled Kirara up quickly, and rode to town as fast as I could go.  
When I reached Kagome, she somehow sensed the urgency of my coming, and quickly got on her horse. We rode back slowly; after I told her who had come, she became hysterical. We decided to have a good cry and calm down before returning. I felt so bad for Kagome, and wished I could just take away her pain, but there was nothing I could do. After what seemed forever, we finally managed to look like normal human beings. We then went back to my home, where the soldier told us the news.  
"Your fiancee, Inuyasha, was severely injured, shot in the leg. He is currently in treatment, but should return home in a few days. He may limp for quite a while, but his personality is, er, no worse for wear." Kagome and I looked at each other in surprise. Neither of us could believe that he was actually alive! The soldier apologized for being a little late, but Kagome was so happy she gave him a hug as he left. We also sent some food back with him, and he was grateful for what we could send back.  
Kagome's pretty lucky. I'm so glad for her that her fiancee is coming home, safe and sound. I'm a little jealous, but I can only hope that the war will end soon. Christmas is only a few days – Kagome gets Inuyasha home for Christmas...what about me? Will I be that lucky? I doubt it, but miracles happen on Christmas. Good night, dear diary.  
  
Spring 1863 Dear Brother,  
Happy spring! Inuyasha is alive and well, and healing just fine. Flowers are everywhere, and I even saw some bluebirds near Mother's grave! Once again, winter has lifted, and with it this town's dark moods. Everyone is smiling, and I bet everyone where you are is too. Spring seems to do that to people. I hope everyone there is well, and send Father my love. Speaking of spring and good spirits, everyone here is in a great mood: someone got married. And of course, it's Inuyasha and Kagome's wedding I'm talking about!  
They were planning on waiting for the war to end, but they decided that they couldn't wait to marry. Sorry if you wanted to attend, they send their apologies, but they wouldn't wait. It was a beautiful ceremony, regardless. We had it by the old oak on our plantation. Someone donated their old lace tablecloth to the cause, and we dragged some church pews out of the old church. The minister offered to do the service, and everyone in town came to watch. I was the only bridesmaid, and Souta the only groomsmen.  
Though it certainly wasn't a normal wedding, it was beautiful in its own way. A tablecloth was laid around where we would sit, and hand-written programs were on some of the pews. Flower petals were everywhere. Inuyasha looked handsome in his freshly washed uniform, and Kagome was beautiful in her mother's old wedding dress. Everyone else was in their Sunday best, and it was such a beautiful day! After the small service, everyone came over to our house for a reception. Since they obviously couldn't go anywhere for a honeymoon, Souta got to stay over here for a few days, giving the newlyweds some time for themselves.  
I'm not sure whether you really wanted to hear this or not, but I just thought it would make your day. I miss you and Father, and Inuyasha says to tell you that he hopes you get as lucky as he did.  
Love, Sango  
  
Summer 1863 Dear Diary,  
The summer so far has been uneventful. The mosquitoes here are biting everyone, and the only place we can go to escape them is in the pond. Everything's just kind of slow. Most everyone is staying indoors, though it's not much cooler inside. Kagome's started a new "trend" – walking about in her underclothes. True, it is a modest top and skirt, but Kagome's just being silly. Inuyasha just laughs about it. Kagome does seem to be cooler, though.... Maybe I should try it.  
Yesterday, I went through all of the letters I received from Kohaku and Miroku. It made me feel closer to them than I had in a long time. I've noticed something: Kohaku's grown up. It makes me sad, thinking that this war has already taken two years of my family away from me, and Kohaku's growing, and I can't see it. I'd love to see him now, so proud in his uniform, so tall.  
Kagome and Inuyasha are still married, and still very much in love. Inuyasha would protect her with his life, and Kagome would do anything for him. It's so cute to watch them; Inuyasha gets mad at something and Kagome can calm him down within seconds. It makes me lonely, makes me wish that everyone could come home. I miss everyone more than I can stand it sometimes, and I wish that I could just go to camp, and take them back home with me. With Inuyasha home, it's a little better, but I still miss everyone! Good night, dear diary.  
  
Dear Sister,  
It's so hot here in camp. We all went to a nearby pond to escape the heat. The commander chewed us out, but it was worth it. The enemy is far from here, so we're just waiting for something to happen. Everything's at a standstill and the hospital is empty for the moment, so Miroku and I are very bored. I have learned a few card games, but it's not nearly enough to keep away the boredom. Everyone's getting restless.  
We had a battle a few days ago, but with no casualties. It was just a small group of Northerners, and we defeated them easily. We had almost no supplies at the time, so we looked though their shoes and weapons to get what we needed. One of the men I sifted through had a small portrait in his coat pocket. It was of his wife and five children. That unnerved me, that we killed a father, and a husband. When I told this to someone else, they laughed, and told me not to be so sensitive, but that bothers me.  
I miss you, and I'd much rather be at home right now. Not that I'd desert, I'd never desert my comrades, but it seems so tempting to just leave. I'm afraid of death, and not ready to accept it. I'm scared, really scared. I don't want to die! I want to get out of here safely, and just be home with you and Father and Inuyasha, like it was before. I love you, and want to be home. Love, Kohaku.  
  
Fall 1863 Dear Sango,  
Another battle, more deaths. I hate all of this fighting and just want to leave. And yet, the war drags on and on. I hope my mother and you all are doing well, and we are doing fine. The hospitals are overflowing, so there's never a dull moment. Kohaku is becoming very good at being a doctor, and everyone is proud of him. He's now better than I am, what a difference from the boy who would faint at the sight of blood. Kohaku's grown up a lot, as well as the rest of us. People who used to be the most light-hearted people are now all jaded, hardened to war.  
We're so low on supplies that we might as well be at a prison camp. Nobody is being fed well, and people die of starvation or exhaustion every day. For every three men that signed up, two have died or left. It's kind of depressing odds, but you've been lucky. None of your family has even a scratch on them, and they're all safe and sound.  
Ever since the war started, I've missed you: your smiles, your laughter, and just about everything about you. I was so glad when you were able to visit us and send us supplies. It has been said, "absence makes the heart grow fonder." Whoever said that was right. When I left, I thought of you as a nice, beautiful girl that I had a small crush on. But now, I've fallen in love with someone I haven't seen in two years! I fought this war, and done everything else, for you. I love you, and I've decided something: I want you to be my wife. I know this seems sudden, but I can't get you off of my mind. I've fallen in love with you! I told Inuyasha to buy the ring...tell him I'll pay him back. Please accept – you're my whole world!  
Love, Miroku  
  
Dear Miroku,  
You're right about that...this is sudden. However, somehow, it seems so right. I accept, and I'm so glad I do! When you left, I didn't think I would miss you. You were just my friend, nothing more. Now, I've been in love with you, and can't stop worrying about your safety. I get worried every time you or Kohaku writes, hoping that you are okay. I want you to come home soon, you and my family. I miss you so much, and I wish you were here.  
I hope the war is going well...Inuyasha has grumbled about the price of the ring you chose. I thought it was beautiful. I wear it all of the time. Kagome and Inuyasha are happy for me, though maybe Inuyasha is just happy because he'll get his money back. I'm praying for your safe return, and I'm already planning our wedding. I love you, and there's nothing I wouldn't give to have you back here safe.  
Love, Sango  
  
Winter 1864 Dear Sister,  
It's so cold here. The commander is having us march for days on end in the snow, and he doesn't care what that does to us. We're marching up north, to take on their armies, but I doubt that will help anything. It will probably make it worse. Everyone here is so cold, and we have barely any food left. Everything we were hunting for food is gone for the winter. The snow is so thick that we can barely see, and we are often tripping over each other. Tempers are high and we just want somewhere warm to stay.  
However, Christmas was nice, and we got to stay somewhere warm. Almost everyone got a gift, and some even got warm food! We all got some of that, and everyone was happy. Thanks so much for the blankets; everyone appreciates your thoughtfulness. They are being passed around, so that everyone can use them. I'm sorry that you don't have a gift from me, but I'll make up for it next year!  
Miroku seems to be in an extremely good mood, I wonder why. He keeps saying, 'She said yes! She said yes!' Do you know anything about this? I think I'm out of the loop on something, because everyone else keeps congratulating him. Oh, well. If you know anything, please tell me, because it's getting annoying not knowing!  
I hope you are warmer than we are. Father has a cold, but nothing worse than that. We're taking good care of him and everyone else that needs it. We all miss you here, and I'd much rather be in an armchair in front of the fire. I guess it's not meant to be, so I'll keep going through the snow, hoping that we will reach our destination soon. Keep warm, and keep praying for us! Love, Kohaku  
  
Dear Brother,  
Happy holidays! I'm sorry that it's so cold there, but it's not much warmer here. I'm usually at Kagome's house, where it's warmer and smaller. We've been kept extremely busy cleaning up for spring, and repairing some house damage. The sleet from a few days ago tore through some of the older homes, so now I'm helping Inuyasha fix things. For once, I'm grateful that Father had me help him with his repairs. It's hard work, but I'm a lot warmer.  
I'm so glad that you had a good Christmas; more blankets are on the way! Inuyasha and Kagome send their holiday greetings, and we hope to see you soon! Don't worry about not sending a Christmas present; the only gift I want from you is you returning home safely. Keep safe, and keep warm. I miss you a lot, and send Father my love as well!  
Love, Sango P.S. I have no clue why Miroku would be so happy...sorry to not be of help!  
  
Spring 1864  
  
Dear Miroku,  
I am sorry to tell you that Sango will not be able to write you. As you well know, Kohaku and her father died in a battle about a week ago, and Sango is extremely upset. She has dealt with this very well...she isn't sobbing uncontrollably, or anything un-Sango-ish. She's just extremely quiet and sad. Inuyasha is proud of her; she acts like nothing has happened around everyone else, but whenever she comes back here, she looks so very tired. I know she doesn't get any sleep at all, she feels awful. She's only cried once so far, right after the messenger boy left. She's in bed now, and will be for a while. Because of the cold air and her lack of sleep, she got pneumonia, and is extremely sick. She's already sold their house and plantation, and lives with us, in our guest bedroom.  
I feel so sorry for Sango, and ashamed of myself. I mean, I thought I lost Inuyasha, my old enemy, and completely lost it. Sango is going through so much pain right now, but she's smiling about it like it didn't happen at all. I remember when her mother died, and everyone else in the town was crying for her. Sango didn't. It wasn't because she hated her mother, but because she was such a strong person. She's being so strong right now; I don't know what to do. Inuyasha wants to just go into her room and make her get up, but that's so cruel! I'd much rather just let her be, and wait for her.  
Inuyasha's already put up their headstones, and the funeral is tomorrow. I honestly don't think that Sango will be able to attend, but she said she'd try. If you have the chance, could you try to send Sango a letter of encouragement? That might cheer her up some, and I'm worried about her. She's not eating, and she's very weak. She sends her love, regardless, and we're all rooting for you to come home soon! Sango needs you more than ever now! -Kagome  
  
Dear Diary, I received a letter from Kohaku today. It was so cheerful, as he had heard the war would soon end. At first, I got out a pen and paper, to write him back. But then I remembered he's dead. He wouldn't receive the letter anyway. I told Kagome to come in my room, and Inuyasha followed her. They were both worried when I told them I got a letter from Kohaku. I reminded them that mail is very slow getting anywhere. After reading it aloud, I really lost it, and couldn't stop crying. I felt really embarrassed, but the harder I tried to stop, the worse it became. Kagome just sat there, but I knew Inuyasha was worried. Frankly, I was worried about myself. After I finally calmed down, Kagome and Inuyasha had left, probably to give me privacy. I got out of bed and stretched for a while. Lying in bed for a week made me extremely sore. After getting dressed and fixing my hair, I went downstairs, much to the surprise of everyone. Inuyasha grinned and said, "Well, Sango, finally back to the world of the living, I see." I grinned back, and told them that that letter showed me that I needed to move on. I'm still upset, but I'm not ill, so there's no reason I should be in bed moping. I offered to fix dinner for Kagome and Inuyasha tonight, but they refused. Kagome just thanked me for the offer, but told me to rest for a while. I want to yell at her and tell her that I don't need any more rest...but that would just make me feel worse. Inuyasha looked like he really would rather have me cook than Kagome, but he agreed that I should rest. I really don't need rest! I want to go and ride Kirara for a few hours...maybe I'll do that tomorrow. Good night, dear diary.  
  
Summer 1864  
  
Dear Sango,  
I am very sorry for your loss. However, I doubt that my apologies will ease your pain. Everyone here is feeling depressed as well. Kohaku reminded me of my little brother, who died just a year ago. He was everyone's little brother, as he has been the youngest for a year now. You would be proud at how much he grew in just three years' time. Everyone else sends their condolences. Even when everyone else was down in the dumps, Kohaku would always find some way to cheer everyone up. Your father was well-known, as well. He was quieter than most, but when he talked, everyone listened.  
Instead of saying how sorry I am, I send good news. The war will most definitely be over by next spring! I look for ward to being able to see your face again, and everyone is happy that the end of the war is near. It's very pretty here, and it's hard to believe we've been fighting all around here. Don't worry, it's not anywhere near where you are...I'm glad that you are all safe. The North's army destroyed more than a few soldiers' towns.  
Surprisingly enough, the weather is decent enough for summer. There's still a cool breeze, which we are all grateful for. We've had battles here and there, but the North is just as tired as all of us are, and they gave up without much of a fight. That's good, I guess, but it probably means that other soldiers are planning to sneak attack us. We haven't noticed anything weird yet, but you never know. It's all making us wonder why the North is so easy to defeat right now.  
Independence Day was yesterday, and we had a day off to celebrate. Most of us just played poker and set off fireworks, which was a welcome relief. Everyone else rested for a while, and the President came by. He looks like it's using all of his energy just to walk and talk, but he joked around with us, and he brought us actual food. Everyone was grateful for that. Stay safe, and my love is with you, always.  
Love, Miroku  
  
Fall 1864  
  
Dear Diary,  
I've been very busy this week. Three days ago, we received a notice that part of the North army was nearby, and that we should evacuate. Many families with children have already left; Souta is the youngest child that remains. Many of the elderly had been shuttled to the next town, and the rest of us were hoping that the army would pass us by. We tried to carry on with everyday life. Of course, everyone knew what would happen. Most families there had faith in Inuyasha, or one of their own that was a soldier.  
Two days ago, Miroku rode into town. I was so happy to see him! If it's possible, he's more handsome than ever! At first, he didn't recognize me, but I'm not sure why. He smiled when he realized it was me, but when he tied up his horse, his smile was gone. He said that the North's troops were minutes away, and his men were as well. Kagome left town with Souta, but everyone else stayed. The troops arrived soon after that, and the battle began.  
At first, I felt bad about having to shoot to kill, but then I remembered something. This army had murdered my brother and father. Then, I had no trouble. I feel guilty now, but as everyone else said, it was either, "them or us". The air was so thick with gunpowder after a while that it was next to impossible to breathe. Someone had the bright idea to wet rags and tie them around our faces, and it made things much better. I was tired of holding the gun, but I didn't want to stop fighting and run to hide like a coward. I wanted to prove that I was just as good as anyone else around.  
By the time the sun began to set, we outnumbered the North three to one. They fled soon after, taking their dead and wounded with them. We were all happy to see them leave; there were tons of injuries, but only a few casualties. While they were being tended to, we sent for everyone else to return. They were happy to see that the town was mostly intact. However, some houses are ruined, and were ransacked. We've got a lot of work ahead, but we didn't worry about that then.  
After having a small celebration, everyone was so grateful that we allowed the soldiers to stay in town overnight, so they didn't have to lose sleep because of us. Miroku ended up staying in our house, in my room! It was so nice to talk to him after so long of a separation, and we talked very late into the night. Pretty much, we talked about what had happened since the war had started, and talked about our lives since then. That night, I slept in his arms, and I felt so comfortable, like I was safe from harm. Of course, nobody else needs to know that, and as long as Miroku keeps his mouth shut, nobody will!  
The next morning, a still lecherous Miroku woke me up. I slapped him, then felt bad and apologized. Miroku had to leave with everyone else right after breakfast, so we got one last hug, and he had to leave. I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this separation...luckily, the war should be over by springtime, so I'm waiting, praying that nothing will happen to him.  
  
Winter 1865  
  
Dear Diary,  
Cleaning up is still underway. Inuyasha and I work on rebuilding every day, but it seems like there's always more work to be done, and there isn't enough time in the day. It's especially bad because it's in the middle of winter, and the sun sets very early now. Since everyone in town is staying inside, all bundled up, it's slow going, but I like the exercise. It's warmer outside than indoors, which doesn't make much sense, but it's true. Souta helps sometimes, and Kagome, too, but they get tired easily. Kagome seems more cheerful than normal...I wonder if she's pregnant...probably not, but it would be so neat if she was! Inuyasha and Kagome are the perfect couple, and I know that Kagome wants a child to take care of.  
Christmas has come and gone, again. The presents were less extravagant than usual, but Miroku sent me a present. It was a diamond necklace, simple but very pretty. Miroku said that Kohaku bought it before he died, and was going to give it to me when he returned from the war. I was so happy to get it, and now I wear it everywhere. It seems like a warmer winter than I'm used to, and the army is very glad to hear it. It hasn't snowed much at all, but it's just cold.  
I'm counting down the days until spring, when Miroku said he'll be back. I miss him already, even though I only saw him a month and a half ago. Kagome laughs at me, waiting for the day he'll be back, but it doesn't take her long to remember that that was how she was when Inuyasha was gone. Now, she doesn't bother teasing me. Souta, however, has no problem, and likes reading Miroku's letters aloud to everyone in town. Luckily, I've asked Miroku to censor his letters, so now it's not as much fun for Souta to read. Kagome tells me to just tell him to stop, but I won't. It reminds me a lot of the things Kohaku would do, and I need his memory to live on.  
  
Spring 1865  
  
Dear Diary,  
A short entry for the moment. There's not much to say. Miroku said he's arriving in a week, and I can't concentrate enough to write long entries like I used to. Spring is as gorgeous as usual, and flowers are everywhere. I planted some flowers on Mother, Father, and Kohaku's graves, and they're very pretty now. Kirara is happy that spring is here, as is everyone else. The repairs are finally finished, and ended just a few days ago. I can't write any more.  
  
Sango looked up from her diary as Kagome came over to where Sango was sitting. She was clearly pregnant, and had a little trouble sitting down at the bench. "Waiting on Miroku again?" Sango nodded. Every day for about a week she had sat here, where Miroku told her to wait for him. She waited, every day, very patiently. Kagome looked over at her. "Doesn't that get tiring, waiting for hours?" Sango shook her head. "No, not really. It'll be worth it when Miroku comes back." Kagome just sighed.  
"You're hopeless."  
"I know. So, how's everything?"  
"You should know, you kind of live with us..."  
"I know, but I meant with the baby." She said, gesturing to Kagome's stomach.  
"Oh, that. I still feel sick every morning, but it's better now. I feel so heavy, though. That'll go away eventually. It's so funny how Inuyasha makes sure that I'm perfectly comfortable. Speaking of Inuyasha, I'd better head back, before Inuyasha thinks I've gotten lost." Sango laughed as Kagome got up and walked back to the house.  
With Kagome gone, Sango leaned back and closed her eyes, reminiscing for a while about how everything had been before the war had changed it all. She lost track of time, and was browsing through her memories of her family and friends before the war.  
Suddenly, Sango felt someone strong lift her up and put her in his arms. Sango opened her eyes, and looked up. She was staring into violet eyes. "M-Miroku." She breathed as she silently stared up at him, eyes filled with happy tears as Miroku smiled back at her. "Sorry for returning without notice...I got to leave a little early." Sango was struck speechless, and simply nodded as Miroku carried her back to Inuyasha and Kagome's house.  
Just when they were about to go inside, Miroku let Sango down. She stared at him for a few seconds, then slapped him. Miroku looked shocked. "W-what was that for?" Sango looked up at him smugly, and replied, "That was for leaving for four years. This is for coming back." And before he could do anything about it, Sango had kissed him.  
For a moment, Miroku did nothing, but then responded by deepening the kiss. Fireworks exploded in Sango's head as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her even closer than she already was. Sango felt like she was floating, like all of life's weighty problems had been lifted and she could go anywhere she wanted. When they had to stop because Sango was about to faint, Miroku began to walk towards the door. As Sango walked through the door, Miroku took her arm, and knew one thing as she looked up with a smile. He realized that everything he had done for her, all of the sacrifices he had made, were worth it. 


End file.
